Je veux être seme!
by Warushinda
Summary: Dir en grey ......Tout est dans le titre XD


Titre : Je veux être le dominant !

Genre : OS

Personnage : Dir en grey

Pairing : ToshiyaXDie

Disclaimer : Dir en grey est à Dir en Grey et l'auteur est à l'auteur XD

Mot de l'auteur : hohohohohoho ! Non c'est pas le père Noël c'est juste mon rire stupide è.é voilà un OS qui j'espère vous plaira, c'est le plus long lemon que j'ai écrit (bon ok j'en ai pas écrit beaucoup mais quand même XD). Bonne lecture enfin j'espère en tout cas U.U

--

« Son corps se courba de plaisir alors qu'il se sentait vider dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier avala sans difficulté l'élixir de cet être qui le faisait chaque nuits de plus en plus fantasmé. Ils échangèrent un baiser au goût subtil de sperme, gémissant tout deux dans ce baiser. Le rouquin fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches de son amant qui lui lança regard torride en signe approbation pour la suite. Le roux souleva le brun et l'installa sur son sexe afin de doucement l'empaler sans autre préliminaire qu'il savait bien inutile car le désir et la chaleur faisait oublier toute douleur, les gémissements continuèrent alors… »

« Merde !! »

Toshiya se leva et se mit à frapper l'ordinateur du studio où était sensé répéter les Dir en grey. Les quatre autres membres du groupe sursautèrent…enfin Shinya, Die et Kaoru avaient sursautés, Kyô, lui, se réveilla d'un bon et se mit alors à regarder de tous les côtés avec affolement.

« Qu'est-que c'est ?! Qui attaque ?!

-Personne Kyôchan, tu peux dormir. Intervint Shinya après s'être remis du mini choc.

-Ah, dans ce cas.

Le blond se rallongea et s'endormie en un temps records de trois seconde. Die s'approcha alors du batteur avec un air grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

-Shinya comment arrives-tu ce genre de miracle ?

-Quel miracle ? demanda Shinya qui s'était remis à astiquer tranquillement ses cymbales ?

-Pour l'appeler Kyôchan et t'en sortir vivant ! Hier j'ai failli perdre la moitié de mes dents ! Imagine mon magnifique sourire avec trois dents qui se courent après !

-Quel drame en effet. Fit ironiquement le batteur.

-Euh les gars sans vouloir vous déranger, intervint Kaoru, Toshiya à pratiquement réduit l'ordinateur en micromiettes.

Les deux musiciens regardèrent le brun qui levait à présent sa basse, prêt à l'écraser contre le misérable écran d'ordinateur qui sentait déjà la fine odeur de la décharge publique qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre.

-Toshiya tu vas abimer ta Eve baka !! Cria le leader.

Toshiya s'arrêta en plein élan et regarda sa basse qui était à quelques centimètres de s'écraser contre l'écran qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son disques dur car personne ne s'était soucier de lui ! Le bassiste pris alors sa basse dans ses bras tout en pleurnichant.

-Ma petite chériiiiiiiiiiie gomeeeeeenneuuuuuuh !

-Bon t'as fini ? S'exaspéra le leader.

-Alors ? demanda Shinya.

-Alors ça va elle n'a rien, répondit le brun en caressant sa basse.

-Pas ça abruti !

-Quoi alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives pour que tu en viennes à vouloir la mort de ce pauvre ordi ? Qu'on devrait changer d'ailleurs…

-Ah ! C'est la faute de Die !

-Pardon ?

Tous, sauf Kyô qui dormait comme une loque, regardèrent le guitariste roux, ce dernier leva la tête de sa Gameboy, regarda le reste du groupe d'un air innocent, ne comprenant pas bien la situation. Kaoru se racla la gorge puis s'adressa à Die.

-Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Mais…rien, bégueilla le roux, qui pour une fois était innocent.

-Toshiya développe s'il te plaît, s'agaça le batteur.

-J'en ai marre que ce soit toujours lui qui domine, j'en ai assé d'être celui qui est soumis, y'en a marre !

Kaoru regarda alors d'un air bizarre celui qui était sensé être son ami roux, comme quoi on ne connait jamais une personne entièrement. Shinya, lui, souffla semblant être le seul à avoir compris la situation. Die avait les yeux exorbités de surprise. Kyô quand à lui se réveilla mollement en se frottant les yeux tel un bébé. Le chanteur bailla puis demanda :

-Qui domine qui ?

-Rendors-toi toi ! Cria le leader.

-Hé ! Il se passe des trucs intéressant pour une fois, j'veux savoir !

-C'est pour les grands !

-En….

Kyô voulu crier une de ses insultes made in warumono en puissance mais se rétracta et pris une feuille en s'installant dans un coin de la pièce où des nuages noires apparurent, et il se mis à gribouiller à une vitesse folle sur son bout de papier tout en marmonnant des paroles loin d'être très catholique entre deux grognement.

-Bon, on aura au moins les paroles du prochain single, soupira Kaoru, revenons à nous. Die tu tombes dans le sadomasochisme maintenant ? Tu sais qu'on à besoin de notre bassiste !

-Mais…mais non !

-Toshiya, tu n'aurais pas lu une fanfic par hasard ? demanda le batteur.

-Si, et c'est toujours la même chose, c'est moi qui suit en dessous !

-Oh ça, dirent les deux guitaristes à la fois soulagés et exaspérés.

-Je suis pourtant cent fois plus virils que lui.

Die arqua un sourcil puis sortit son grand sourire.

-J'te rappel que tu passes le trois quart de ton temps en jupes.

-Mais non !

-C'est pourtant le cas aujourd'hui.

-Merde ! Pour le prochain single je change ! J'vous préviens, je veux un costard !

-Cherche pas mon cœur, j'ai trop de charisme.

-Bon fermez-la vous deux, intervint le leader, de toute manière le viril ici c'est moi, tout le monde le sait et l'approuve.

-Toi c'est pas pareil, tu fait vieux, rien avoir avec la virilité, répondit Toshiya.

Kaoru offensé, alla rejoindre Kyô dans le coin de la salle où les nuages noirs redoublèrent formant parfois de la foudre, il se mis à accorder sa guitare tout en marmonnant un charabia accompagné de grognements. Shinya lui, se mit à astiquer la grosse caisse de sa précieuse pearl.

-Tu verras Die, les fans finiront par comprendre et écrirons comment tu te feras dominé par moi !

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Puis depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux fanfics toi ?

-Ben, j'ai fouillé dans les favoris de Shin-chan et il y avait un site sur ça.

Les quatre musiciens se retournèrent alors vers le batteur qui leurs tournait le dos. Ce dernier sentant la vague de regard sur lui se retourna tout en restant accroupie, son chiffon à la main.

-Quoi ?

-Ben…, commença le roux.

-Toi aussi tu lis des fanfics ? Cria soudainement Kyô.

Ce fut alors à son tour d'attirer les regards interrogateurs des membres du groupe.

-Quoi ?

-Bon ok, repris le leader, que ce qui lisent des fanfics lèvent la main, j'en ai marre des surprises.

Seuls Shinya et Kyô levèrent la main n'ayant aucune once de gène.

-Bien, nous sommes trois survivants.

-Hé Kao, c'est pas un crime ! cria le blond, que ceux qui, voire deux filles ensemble, excite lève la main !

Cette fois tous levèrent la main.

-Tu vois, dit fièrement le chanteur, c'est la même chose !

-Non mais là certaines parle de nous ! ça n'a rien à voir !

-Ohlala ! Et alors ? Au contraire c'est encore plus marrant. Et puis il y en a qui écrivent vraiment bien, hein Shin ?

-Oui, et je peux vous assurer que c'est dur d'en écrire !

-…

-…

-…

-Shinya t'en as écrites ?! Hurla le bassiste tout excité.

-Euh, c'était il y a longtemps ! répondit le batteur en retournant pour continuer de faire briller sa grosse caisse.

-Sur qui ? Sur qui ? Sur qui ?

-C'était à l'époque des X Japan…

-J'le crois pas Shin, cria le roux, j'te savais pas aussi pervers !

-Mais je ne le suis pas ! »

Le bassiste et le guitariste roux se mirent alors à rire, Kyô et Kaoru, eux, étaient en plein débat sur les fanfics. Kaoru vira au rouge sous les rires du blond lorsque ce dernier lui annonça qu'eux deux étaient l'un des couples les plus utilisés et appréciés. Mais le couple gagnant revenant à Toshiya et Die. D'ailleurs le bassiste piqua de nouveau sa crise du dominant-dominé.

Le soir venus, Shinya partit le premier car il avait une fanfic…une partition à terminer ! Kyô proposa à Kaoru de le ramener mais ce dernier resta perplexe.

« Hé Kao j'vais pas te violer ! Quoique je l'ai fait dans la fanfic de la semaine dernière.

-Je t'interdis de continuer à lire ce genre de chose !

-Ah ouais ?!

-Ouais !

Ils se sondèrent un moment avant qu'un rictus se dessine sur le visage enfantin du chanteur. Kaoru avala sa salive en imaginant ce à quoi pouvait bien penser le blond. Ce dernier attrapa le bras de son leader et le traîna avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Arrête de faire ta lavette, je t'emmène chez moi !

-Quoi ?!

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, j'vais te faire lire des fanfics ! Tu vas adorer j'en suis sûr, en plus tordu comme tu es.

-Naaaaaaaaan !! Au secours ! Nan je veux pas ! Je veux pas !! »

Les cris d'agonie du leader résonnèrent dans le couloir laissant ainsi seul Die et Toshiya dans le studio. Le guitariste roux se mis alors à rire en penser à la soirée qu'aller subir Kaoru. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Toshiya assis sur le canapé où avait dormit Kyô une bonne partie de la journée, l'air boudeur.

« T'es encore fâché ? S'inquiéta le roux en s'installant prés de son ami.

-C'est pesant…

-De quoi ?

-Qu'on pense sans cesse que je suis une frêle jeune fille. Remarque j'ai pas fais grand-chose pour prouver le contraire.

-Oh aller Tochi, c'est rien.

Die passa son bras sur les épaules du bassiste qui se laissa alors aller contre le roux posant sa tête au creux des épaules du guitariste. Cela, il le faisait très souvent, leur amitié n'avait aucune limite.

-Tout le monde me prend pour une poupée fragile, j'ai pourtant du caractère !

-Tochi être le « dominé » comme tu dis ne veut pas dire être le plus faible des deux, au contraire, moi je pense qu'il faut avoir une certaine force pour être celui qui reçoit.

-Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était toi qui serait vu comme ça.

-ça ne me dérange pas.

-Die tu me fais peur là.

-Quoi, si c'est mon Tochi, je vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis là.

-Bien sûr.

Toshiya se mit alors à rougir ce qui fit rire le roux. Le bassiste s'énerva de nouveau car une fois de plus il joué le rôle de la fille. Le roux finit par soupirer.

-Tochi, si ça te fais autant de mal, alors on a qu'à le faire.

-Pardon ?

Die approcha son visage du cou du bassiste et y déposa un baiser qui fit frémir son corps entier.

-Si ça te pèse autant alors je veux bien que tu me prennes.

-Mais Die…tu es sûr…enfin tu es hétéro et puis…

-Bof, moi je m'en fiche tant que je suis bien avec la personne et je suis bien avec toi mon Tochi, donc prends-moi. »

Die lui souris chaleureusement et se recula un peu en se penchant, prenant ainsi appuis sur son bras droit en signe d'invitation et de consentement à Toshiya, qui rougit violemment mais dont l'envie commençait à se faire sentir dans son bas ventre. A prés tout cela faisait longtemps que Die lui faisait de l'effet, et puis ils étaient si proches. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait briser leur lien si particulier, bien au contraire, ils allaient peut être franchir une nouvel barrière qui sépare une personne d'une autre, bien au-delà de l'amitié. La voix du roux arracha alors le brun de ses pensées :

« Je te plaîs pas ?

-Hein ?

-On dirait que tu hésites, si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi Tochi.

-Bien au contraire Dichan. »

Toshiya se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du roux qui les entrouvrirent. La langue du bassiste caressa doucement son homologue qui se laissa totalement faire. Ce baiser était d'une grande tendresse, chacun savoura le goût de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, lorsque groupes sortait et que l'alcool coulaient à flot, ils leurs étaient souvent arrivé de s'embrasser pour rire mais aujourd'hui s'était différent.

Toshiya mis fin au baiser en prenant soin de lécher les lèvres délicieuses du roux. Ils se regardèrent un moment et se sourire mutuellement. Toshiya se pencha et colla son corps contre celui de Die. A genoux au-dessus du roux, le bassiste plongea son visage dans le cou de Die et lui lécha doucement la peau qui se mis à frissonner. Le brun remonta sa langue jusqu' au lobe de son ami. Pendant qu'il le torturait doucement, sa main se posa sur la cuisse du roux qui ne bougeaient toujours pas mais dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. La main du bassiste remonta doucement sur les flancs puis continua sa traversé jusqu'aux cheveux couleur feu. Toshiya lâcha le lobe et se mis à mordre le rebord du visage de Die. Ce dernier gémit lorsque son bassin rencontre celui du brun qui venait de s'assoir sur lui. Le brun recula alors son visage de celui du roux mais ce dernier fit un mouvement en avant pour le rattraper réclamant un nouveau baiser. Toshiya esquissa un sourire et caressa avec son index les lèvres bouillante et tentatrice de l'autre musicien, en même temps, il se lécha la lèvre inférieur faisant ainsi monter la tentions du roux, qui n'en pouvant plus, captura avidement les lèvres du bassiste.

Le baiser fut bien plus violent que le premier mais aussi délicieux. Toshiya, qui était sur Die, sentit la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de ce dernier. Il la caressa doucement malgré le tissu qui les séparés, Die poussa un gémissement de plaisir dans le baiser qui de ce fait s'intensifia.

Le bassiste continua ses caresses provocant chez le roux de plus en plus de gémissements qui commençait à se tordre de désirs. Toshiya était tout aussi excité que le roux, ce dernier le sentit et sourit dans le baiser, il passa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et les remonta tout en relevant ainsi son tee-shirt. Ils durent rompre le baiser afin de faire passer le vêtement par dessus la tête de son propriétaire, ils en profitèrent pour ôter le débardeur du roux. Ainsi ils reprirent leurs délicieux et fougueux échanges salivaires. Les deux langues se caressèrent et recaressèrent de milles façons. Baiser faisant preuve d'un sentiment d'envie trop longtemps refoulé qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement.

Les mains de Die parcouraient le torse ainsi que le dos du bassiste, désireux de connaître par cœur chaque passerelle de ce corps si tentateur. Toshiya fit de même avec sa main gauche tandit que la droite torturait le membre tendue du roux.

Toshiya rompit alors le baiser ainsi que ses caresses. Il poussa Die contre le dossier du canapé, lui faisant prendre ainsi une position assise plus confortable. Il descendit en suite des genoux du roux pour se placer à côté de lui, sur ses propres genoux. Il se mit alors à mordiller le cou du guitariste et entreprit en même temps de lui ouvrir son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser par terre. Il retira ensuite le boxer qui emprisonner le sexe du roux, bien trop à l'étroit dans ce léger vêtement. Heureux d'être libéré et plus tendu que jamais, Toshiya commença à doucement le caresser du bout des doigts, tout en continuant de marquer le cou de Die. Sous une plainte étouffée de ce dernier, le bassiste se décida à prendre en main son membre et commença une longue et à la fois douce et douloureuse masturbation. La respiration de Die se fit de plus ne plus difficile, il laissa sa tête basculé en arrière, reposant ainsi sur le bord du dossier.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Toshiya qui s'était écarté du cou. Le bassiste s'approcha mais leur lèvres restèrent à quelques millimètres de distance, le plaisir allait si bien sur le visage de Die, le bassiste ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau. Il ferma les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et se laissa bercer par le souffle saccadés et chauds du guitariste. Un son presque inaudible signifiant l'impatience s'échappa du roux. Toshiya savourait de l'entendre gémir ainsi, il ralentit alors la cadence de la masturbation entraînant un nouveau gémissement de plainte de la part de Die. Le bassiste lécha les lèvres du roux provoquant à ce dernier des palpitations encore plus puissantes au bas du ventre. Le brun prit alors de la vitesse dans ses va et vient, le temps de la torture étant terminé, celle du réelle aller suivre. Heureux de cette suite, Die captura difficilement les lèvres de Toshiya. Finalement le roux se déversa dans la main du brun.

Ce dernier mis fin au baiser et porta à ses lèvres la substance qu'il lécha tout en regardant le roux avec son air provoquant. Ce dernier était encore dans les brumes du à l'extase mais fut ébloui par ce spectacle plus qu'excitant. Toshiya était vraiment magnifique et de le voir aussi provoquant ne faisait qu'accentuer cette vérité. Depuis le premier regard, les premières paroles échangés, Die était devenus accro à cet ange. Alors que son ange ingurgité sans une seule grimace de dégoût le sperme du roux, ce dernier lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa comme jamais. Durant ce baiser au goût particulier, Die s'allongea tout en guidant le bassiste sur lui. Toshiya se retrouva à califourchon sur le roux. Ce dernier ôta les vêtements que le bassiste portait toujours.

Désormais nus, ils caressèrent, Die profitant des magnifiques et douces cuisses du brun. Toshiya mis fin au baiser et dirigea sa main vers le visage du guitariste, ce dernier l'attrapa avec la sienne et la dirigea lui-même vers ses lèvres, il lui suça alors l'index et le majeur. Pendant que Die lubrifiait les doigts du brun, ce dernier sentit son bas ventre explosé, une chaleur jamais ressenti que la langue de son ami lui procurait. Une fois estimé prés, Toshiya dirigea son index contre l'intimité du roux mais s'arrêta, il regarda alors le roux, ce dernier s'y plongea, caressa la joue du brun puis murmura un « vas-y » emplie de tendresse. Toshiya sourit et acquiesça. Il entra alors doucement son index, Die se crispa et poussa un petit crie de douleur ainsi qu'un soupir lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Toshiya fit des va et viens et lorsqu'il sentit le roux a l'aise il ajouta le majeur arrachant au roux un nouveau gémissement qui se crispa un peu plus violemment. Toshiya ayant peur de lui faire mal, s'allongea sur lui afin qu'il puisse s'agripper à lui. Die entoura de ses bras le dos du brun et le serra comme jamais, ce dernier recommença alors les lents va et viens. Dans un gémissement, le roux lui fit comprendre qu'il était prés à l'accueillir, Toshiya pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du roux, et retira ses doigts. Il se redressa un peu et fit lentement pénétré son membre en Die. Les deux musiciens émirent un gémissement lorsque le brun fut entièrement dans le roux.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour se réconforter, puis Toshiya rompit le baiser et colla sa joue contre celle du roux et plaça sa main droite sur la hanche du roux. Il commença alors à onduler à l'intérieur de Die qui poussa des gémissements et parfois de faibles crie de douleurs. Mais bientôt la douleur laissa place au plaisir, d'abord infime, pour en suite grandir et envahir les deux corps. Sous les coups de plus en plus buttoirs, ce plaisir atteint son paroxysme et pour enfin exploser chez les deux êtres que, en poussant un râle de plaisir, se cambrèrent, et le guitariste sentit une liquide brulant et agréable lui parcourir le ventre ce qui le fit inconsciemment sourire.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes afin de reprendre leurs souffles puis Toshiya se dégagea de ce corps où il s'y sentait pourtant si bien. Tout deux se redressèrent, Die saisit la couverture que Kyô, mise de côté ici pour ses sieste, et s'entoura lui et Toshiya avec. Ce dernier s'était collé au roux dont les bras ne voulait plus lâcher la nuque. Die caressa doucement le dos du bassiste et essaya de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Après une minute de silence, Toshiya avança ses lèvres vers celles de Die qui se pencha pour les souder. Un sentiment de soulagement parcourut le corps de Toshiya qui avait eu peur que cette fois là n'avait était juste fait pour combler ses caprices ou calmer sa crise. Toshiya voulait rester avec Die, mais lui qu'en pensait-il ? Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, le brun prit la parole tout en nichant sa tête dans le cou du roux :

« Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde mon cœur. Et toi ?

-Non plus.

-Alors tant mieux, fit le roux en resserrant son étreinte.

-Est-ce que…enfin…

-On est amants ? Moi je veux Tochi. J'veux être ton seul et unique amant.

-Tu l'es, répondit le brun en souriant.

-Parfait car moi je suis tout à toi. Au fait, c'était ta première fois ?

-Avec un homme oui ? Et toi ?

-Moi aussi, je ne penserais pas que se serait aussi bien, on aurait dit que tu avais de l'expérience, répliqua le roux en riant.

-Disons que tu m'inspires.

-Alors la prochaine fois, laisse moi te montrer l'inspiration que toi tu me donnes.

Pour réponse, Toshiya sourit et souda les lèvres du brun.

-Ai shite iru mon Tochi.

-Watashi mo Dichan. »

Sur ces paroles et un dernier baiser, ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent avec un peu de difficulté avant de quitter le studio. Ils décidèrent d'aller chez le roux car ils comptaient bien terminer la soirée sous la douche et si ils leurs restaient de l'énergie, dans le lit de Die.

Le lendemain, lorsque Die et Toshiya arrivèrent main dans la main au studio, trois paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers eux.

« Alors depuis quand ? Demanda le chanteur avec un sourire espiègle.

-Hier, répondit le roux de son plus beau sourire.

-Bon vous faites ce que vous voulez mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à bousiller la répet, !

-Oui leader sama ! Cria le bassiste en levant la main.

-Depuis quand t'es aussi tolérant Kao, taquina le roux.

-Oh ça, fit le blond à moitié mort de rire, il y a que monsieur ADORE les fanfics ! Vous l'auriez vu hier, s'était limite si il me saute pas dessus !

-N'importe quoi !! Je trouve ça juste assez bien…recherché !

-Ouais tu parles.

Répondit le blond en se calmant de son fou rire, sous le rougissement du leader. Ce dernier prépara dans sa tête la pire des répétitions qu'ils allaient subirent. Tant pis pour Shinya qui n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, mais dans un groupe on est solidaire, même pour lors des vengeances du leader !

-Bon moi je vais commencer par ma sieste matinale, fit le blond en se dirigeant vers le canapé ou plutôt appelé son deuxième lit, z'avez qu'à composer en attendant.

Lorsque Kyô arriva devant le canapé, il prit sa couverture qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir soigneusement plié la veille. Il l'a senti et se retourna alors avec rage vers le reste du groupe.

-Bande de bêtes sauvages en rûtes ! Vous l'avez fait sur ma couette doudou qui m'aide à dormir ! Enfer ! Damnation ! Sacrilège ! Hérétiques ! Vous finirais pendues et brûlées !

-Kyô t'en fait pas un peu trop. Soupira le leader, t'en trouvera un autre de doudou.

-Nan ! Celui là yavait marqué « warumono » dessus ! C'est même pas moi qui l'ai fait rajouter ! Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, le destin nous avait réunis !! Et ils l'ont souillés !! »

Il fallut plus de la matinée pour calmer le chanteur qui fit naître d'ailleurs « Obscure ». Die et Toshiya s'éclipsèrent lorsque Kaoru était occupés à calmer le warumono en colère, tandis que Shinya semblait gribouiller quelque chose derrière sa batterie tout en observant Kyô et Kaoru qui avaient l'air d'être l'objet de son inspiration.

Désormais les deux amants allaient pouvoirs rattraper le temps perdu où ils n'avaient pas encore osés souder leurs lèvres et fondre leurs corps sous des paroles emplies de douceur.

FIN

Note: ...alors? XD


End file.
